


i need

by half_human



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Prison, Spiders, idk if this is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_human/pseuds/half_human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you need a cool down after some angsty fics just read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is funny, the crack just hits me i needed something like this
> 
> enjoy<3 (not edited, so freakin short sorry )

“ What makes you think that I will help? “ he slumped down to his seat giving less attention to the one in front, why was he even conversing with him, he should just continue to ignore his existence like he did before…nothing will ever work with him on the other side.

“ Besides the fact of you are under my control and there’s no possibility unless a shooting star will fall into the earth’s surface within this year that you have the right to speak your mind …Yes, you don’t have choice ex count Slaine Saazbaum , I don’t need any assurance, You already heard my words, tomorrow 6am sharp be ready “ Inaho got up his seat 

“ You just do whatever you want ..huh, How can your friends even force themselves to stand you, your personality sucks “ he stated also standing up, there was only one entrance and exit, Their location was only an interrogation room where visits can be made, the bedroom is on a different place so they could still keep formalities Inaho stayed blocking Saazbaum’s path “ moving would be great “ now they looked like ants following a line 

“ they don’t “

“ what? “

“ they don’t force themselves to stand me, they just do “

“ oh really, good for you, “ Slaine didn’t notice but this was the first time again in years that he could feel irritation, it was certainly not a joyous moment to celebrate but knowing that he had other feelings forming beside resent even for a bit it was a good sign “now if you would kindly just move so that both of us could pass and do the things we should “

“ wow it’s rare for an ex convict to say polite things towards people they despite the most am I right Saazbaum? “

“ yeah and it’s rare for an subliminally awkward hero of the earth to force jokes on a ex convict that should just move for this to be over and people would go on with their lives “

“ no way I won’t!!! I like it here I’m like a spider this is my territory now “Inaho Kaizuka said that with a monotone voice imagining he was spider blocking the way with his arms up and legs wide 

“ the F--- what the heck Kaizuka are you mad just get on with this Guards!!! Guards!!! “ Slaine shouted of course he would not expect guards to come fast since he was the one calling them and they hated him for whatever things he do, he tried to pull Inaho’s body but he was way too stubborn with saying no all over and over again he even said ‘mom I don’t wanna go to school its Sunday ‘ Slaine put on that really nigga face (even though he’s not a nigga ) of all jokes you could pull yes that’s it pick a weekday joke like he knows what day year or even month it is goddam---

“ kyaah..where are you touching pervert “ Inaho said this with a monotone voice again acting like a freaking high school girl matching his words with actions this was not good for Slaine this was way over the top irritation he could get like heck where did Kaizuka even learned to act this way was this the fruit of war affecting him after or did his eye finally damaged his brain now turning to idiocy 

Slaine could swear he killed Inaho around past a hundred times in his head, did he just come here to let him see how have he become cause if he did, this was a big pain in the ass and was just as horrible as the real Saazbaum making Slaine his son only for a few hours


End file.
